


礼物的绅士指南

by roku



Series: Hartwin Week [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: At least not in this one, Chinese, Day 2: Gifts, Hartwin Week, M/M, Not A Fix-It, sorry - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roku/pseuds/roku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>或者3次Harry给Eggsy送礼物，还有一次没有送出去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	礼物的绅士指南

**Author's Note:**

> Hartwin Week 2015 Day 2: Gifts  
> 这是我Hartwin Week的第一篇（之前Day 1的稍后补上cry），也是我在这个fandom的第一篇文，无beta，我应该之后会回来编辑的（嗯(-｡-;)  
> ________________  
> 声明：我不拥有Kingsman以及其角色（除了我手上那几盒碟以外），我也不以此盈利。

1.

一开始只是给Eggsy的生活必需品，即使Kingsman为训练生提供了统一的制服，但是一些私人用品还是由选送的骑士指导学员事先准备好带来的，通常情况下。但是Eggsy算是特例，所以Harry觉得这是自己的责任为年轻人提供这些东西。Merlin试着在Eggsy惊讶的打开提包翻出成打的衣物和一整套剃须用品的时候不要笑出来。

Roxanne看着Eggsy，经过一个不平静的晚上，她第一次看到这个也许能作为朋友的男孩笑得脸要裂开了。

 

【你给我买了内裤;)】Eggsy用箱子里的手机发信息给他的资助人。是的，Harry给他准备的手机，怎样，Marlin。

【归根到底我还是裁缝。 H.H.】Harry隔了两分钟回复。

【量我个屁】

【字面意义上的。 H.H.】

 

———

 

2.

技术上来说在选拔过程中骑士们不能和训练生接触，但又不像Harry真正在意这些规矩。Merlin相信他不会透露测试内容，毕竟这是为将来的性命做准备，太多人的生命。而现在Harry看着那只八哥，像是即烦恼又被逗乐了，最终只是挑着眉看向有些不好意思的学徒。

“耶，笑吧，我知道你想的。Roxy说JB长不大的，但是至少会比现在大点，对吧。我的意思是，不会有狗一直这么一点吧？”Eggsy试着用最抱有希望的声音问。

Harry犹豫了一下，“我训练生的时候的狗是一只苏格兰梗，也是相对小型的犬种。”他顿了一下，“JB？”

“Jack Bauer的缩写。”男孩笑得像偷了奶油的猫。

“经过这些我很难说我感到惊讶，”Harry几乎没有掩饰他的笑意，“昨天晚上很不错的表现，我不得不说。”

“是吧，哥么，我就是说下，你们这群人喜欢把人放在水族箱里是什么毛病…”

 

如果Harry在Kingsman大宅逗留的时间比平时更久一些，Merlin也没有说什么，毕竟他的报告比往常拖得少了这么一点时间。唯一的问题是男孩像是有专门对Harry的第六感一样，即使Harry只是从大宅的走廊走过，Eggsy隔着整个草坪也能正好转过头抓住他在窗前的一瞬间，更不要说那些表面上“无意”的偶遇。第一周结束的时候所以训练生都知道了Galahad是Eggsy的资助人了。

这就是为什么“不问，不说”行不通，Roxy想，而他们还叫自己间谍组织。Merlin很严肃的考虑把Harry送去巴西拯救热带雨林里咬人的青蛙或者极地阳痿的北极熊。

第二天Eggsy收到了一套皮质项圈，上面一个金属牌正面是JB，背面则是花体的Eggsy以及一个小小的Kingsman标志。他高兴的举着最大的那个给Roxy，“看，我说吧，至少它能长这么大。”

 

———

 

3.

Harry比Eggsy要先知道在派对的测试，毕竟组织要提前召回相关的骑士，而在他意识到之前，他已经开始为男孩准备合适的服饰。一套稍微休闲甚至华丽的西服会很容易衬他，也许可以是普蓝的天鹅绒，再加上黑色丝绸的衣领，当Harry伸手把Eggsy拉向他的时候... _小心些，Harry Hart，注意你在想什么。_ 最后他还是选择了街头混混的装束，并不是说Harry不相信Eggsy能轻松的扮成一个上流社会的花花公子，但是他想起来之前某次在大宅，Harry对Eggsy永远不工整的温莎结小小的说教，男孩挤了挤眼，你们这些有钱人就是喜欢坏男人。

然而Harry在看到Amelia帮他找的衣服之后就后悔了，如果之前在警局外看到Eggys的行头只是糟糕的话，这套刺眼的贴满标签的夹克只能用不堪入目来形容。

“他们可是设计师的手笔。”Amelia尽力不要让自己笑出来，年长的特工的眉毛都要提到天花板上了。

“社会对于设计师这个词的含义的理解有令人不解的发展。”Harry把目光移到旁边的运动鞋上，或者这是运动鞋？“那这个？”

“他们出自同一个设计师。”

“当然，愚昧的我。”

 

“哦，我！的！天！Harry你怎么搞到的Wings1.0，网上的价格都疯了！”Eggsy一边说一边飞快的脱着训练生的工装。

如果Harry的目光在他的学徒身上多停留了一阵，那他只是想确认Fred Perry的Polo衫袖口合适年轻人肌肉发达的上臂。

 

———

 

+1

Harry迟疑了一秒钟，然后走向了另一架飞机。

 

导师和他们刚通过测试的学徒一起出任务早就是Kingsman的传统，Harry也准备好了一切。给Eggsy量身定做的西服已经送过来，Harry亲手把它挂在他常用的那架飞机的衣柜里，飞机上也准备了足够的香槟，金色的就和男孩的头发一样。而在摆放戒指的时候Harry犹豫了一下，把自己尾指上的取了下来放在盥洗室，连带着他从第一天给Eggsy选的古龙水。

 

等从肯塔基回来再把那套西服送给他吧，Harry最后看了一遍邮件，合上了电脑。‘滴’的一声，飞行员提醒特工还有30分钟他们就要降落了。


End file.
